


Boku wa

by Miuumitsu



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-07
Updated: 2002-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuumitsu/pseuds/Miuumitsu
Summary: Omi hat herausgefunden, wer er in Wirklichkeit ist, und das macht ihm nun zu schaffen. Soll er mit Aya darüber reden? Und was wird dieser sagen?
Relationships: Fujimiya "Aya" Ran/Tsukiyono Omi | Takatori Mamoru
Kudos: 1





	Boku wa

Takatori Masafumi. Ein Mann, der hilflose Menschen zu Opfern seiner Versuche machte.

Takatori Hirofumi. Ein kaltblütiger Menschenjäger.

Takatori Reiji. Der Mann hinter alledem, grausam und unberechenbar.

Takatori Mamoru …

Ich.

Wie lange genau ich hier schon wach liege, weiß ich nicht mehr. Die letzten paar Stunden habe ich damit verbracht, bewegungslos an die Decke zu starren, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Zu grausam ist die Wahrheit, die sich unmissverständlich in mein Gehirn eingebrannt hat. Dass ich Takatori Mamoru bin.

Der Bruder von Mördern. Der Sohn eines Mörders. Und ein Mörder.

Ich glaube, ich weine schon wieder, aber so genau weiß ich nicht einmal mehr das. Es ist so unvorstellbar, dass gerade ich, wo ich doch eigentlich gegen das ‘Böse’ kämpfen wollte, nun selbst ein Teil eben dieses Bösen bin.

Ich bin bei Weiß für die Wahrheit, um meine Wahrheit zu finden, meine Vergangenheit. Nun habe ich sie.

Und nun? Bin ich jetzt glücklicher?

Alles ist nur noch schlimmer geworden.

Zunächst war es ja nur ein Verdacht. Ein Verdacht, der mir wahrscheinlich viel zu schnell bestätigt wurde. Bestätigt von Takatori Hirofumi, meinem Bruder. Von dem Mann, den ich eigentlich hatte töten sollen. Von dem Mann, den ich gerade wegen dieser Wahrheit laufen ließ.

Sollte ich meinen Bruder verraten? Einen grausamen Menschenjäger, der kaltblütig tötete.

Sollte ich Weiß verraten? Drei junge Männer, die im Grunde selbst nichts Besseres waren als Mörder.

Wo lag da der Sinn?

Und dennoch tut es mir leid. Wir haben sonst auch niemals Rücksicht auf Angehörige genommen, es war uns egal, wer unter unseren Taten zu leiden hatte, es musste uns egal sein. Warum also sollten die drei jetzt Rücksicht auf mich nehmen? Obwohl ich überzeugt davon bin, dass Ken und Yōji mir verzeihen werden.

Und Aya?

Auch wenn er immer die gleiche Miene aufzusetzen scheint, ich habe gelernt, sie zu unterscheiden und seine Gefühle zu verstehen. Und ich konnte diesen Blick, als ich Hirofumi laufen ließ, nur allzu gut deuten. Es war Hass, purer Hass, den er mir entgegenbrachte, und den er von diesem Augenblick an schon die ganze Zeit über zeigt.

Warum. Warum er.

Ich weiß nicht einmal, warum er alle Takatoris hasst, nur, dass er es tut. Und jetzt? Hasst er jetzt etwa auch mich? Weil ich Hirofumi habe laufen lassen? Oder einfach nur, weil ich ein Takatori bin?

Diese Ungewissheit macht mich noch ganz wahnsinnig, sodass ich schließlich die Bettdecke zurückschlage und leise mein Zimmer verlasse.

Ich muss mit ihm sprechen, jetzt. Unter normalen Umständen würde ich es nicht wagen, ihn um diese Zeit noch zu stören, aber schließlich kann es ja kaum noch schlimmer werden, nicht wahr?

Und trotzdem zögere ich, als ich vor seiner Tür stehe. Was will ich hier? Was soll ich ihm sagen? Dass es mir Leid tut? Dass ich zu Weiß halten werde, egal, mit wem ich verwandt bin?

Kann ich das? _Will_ ich das? Ich bin noch nicht soweit, eine Entscheidung zu fällen, das weiß ich.

Vielleicht wird er mir nicht zuhören wollen. Vielleicht ist es ihm egal, wie ich mich entscheide. Vielleicht wird er ohnehin nicht mehr mit mir zusammenarbeiten wollen.

Ich zucke zusammen, als ich plötzlich das klopfende Geräusch vernehme und starre verwundert auf meine Hand. Ich habe geklopft, ohne wirklich zu bemerken, dass ich es tue.

Aber nun gibt es wenigstens kein Zurück mehr. Nun kann ich es hinter mich bringen und notfalls gleich im Morgengrauen verschwinden. Yōji und Ken einen Zettel schreiben, sie um Verzeihung bitten …

„Was ist?“ Erneut zucke ich zusammen, diesmal über Ayas tiefe Stimme, die eigentlich eine beruhigende Wirkung auf mich haben könnte, doch nicht im Augenblick, nicht mit dieser Angst, die überall in mir ist und meine Gedanken lähmt.

„Ich bin’s, Aya-kun …“ Er antwortet nicht, und eigentlich hätte ich nichts anderes erwarten sollen. Er spricht nie viel, und schließlich bin ich es ja, der etwas auf dem Herzen hat. „Ich … darf ich rein kommen, Aya-kun?“ Wieder bleibt es still. Aber da er mich nicht anschreit, ich solle draußen bleibe, fasse ich dieses Schweigen besser als Ja auf und drücke vorsichtig die Klinke herunter.

In seinem Zimmer ist es ebenso dunkel wie auf dem Flur und wie es auch in meinem Zimmer war, nur schemenhaft erkenne ich ein paar wenige Möbelstücke.

Und in diesem Augenblick fällt mir zum ersten Mal auf, dass ich vorher noch nie in Ayas Zimmer gewesen bin. Und ich glaube auch, niemand hat das bisher gewagt, schließlich ist Aya nicht unbedingt das, was man gesellig nennt. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee, …

„Komm her.“ Er liegt auf seinem Bett, den Blick zu mir gewandt, während ich nun mit zögerlichen Schritten auf ihn zugehe. Er deutet mir, mich zu setzen, und irgendwie ist schon das ein Grund für mich, aufzuatmen. Vielleicht ist er mir doch nicht so böse, wie ich gedacht habe. „Was ist?“ Nun beginnt der weitaus schwierigere Teil.

„Ich … ich kann nicht schlafen, wegen … dieser Sache. Und ich wollte gern mit dir darüber reden.“ Er schweigt mich an, und ich sehe ein, dass ich weiterreden muss. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich deswegen jetzt noch störe.“

„Das wolltest du nicht sagen.“ Das ist wahr, aber ich weiß nicht genau, _was_ es denn ist, das ich eigentlich sagen will.

„Ich, …Aya-kun, hasst du mich jetzt?“ Der Satz ist mir einfach so über die Lippen gekommen, aber warum auch lange um die einzig wahre Frage herumreden?

Einen Moment lang glaube ich, in seinem Blick so etwas wie Verwunderung zu sehen, dann jedoch schüttelt er den Kopf und der Ausdruck ist verschwunden.

„Was stellst du für Fragen, Omi?“

„Aber, ich … ich habe ihn laufen lassen, ich habe meinen Bruder … die Zielperson laufen lassen, und … und du hasst die Takatoris, ich _bin_ ein Takatori, also musst du doch …“ Die Worte sprudeln plötzlich nur aus mir heraus und ich bin mir gar nicht mehr genau dessen bewusst, was ich eigentlich sage, spüre nur, wie ich plötzlich zu schluchzen und erneut zu weinen beginne.

Wunderbar, nun sitze ich also hier auf Ayas Bett und heule. Das ganze ist so skurril, dass ich eigentlich jeden Moment aus einem Alptraum erwachen müsste. Was natürlich nicht geschieht, sodass ich einfach nur dasitze, in mich hineinschluchze und wohl darauf warte, dass es Aya zu viel wird und er mich hinausschmeißt.

Ein Zittern geht durch meinen ganzen Körper, als ich plötzlich seine Hand an meiner Wange verspüre, die vorsichtig ein paar Tränen wegwischt. Man kann wohl sagen, dass ich mehr als verwundert bin, schließlich ist das hier vor mir Aya, der Aya, vom dem wohl niemand erwartet hätte, dass er versuchen würde, mich zu trösten.

Das scheint ihm in diesem Augenblick auch wieder bewusst zu werden und zögerlich entfernt er seine Hand von meiner Wange, richtet sich dann auf, sodass er nun vor mir sitzt.

Ich kann ihm nicht in die Augen sehe, und ich schäme mich dafür.

„Stimmt schon. Ich hasse die Takatoris.“ Erneut fließen Tränen meine Wangen hinunter, als er diese Worte ausspricht. Ich weiß es doch, und dennoch will ich es einfach nicht hören, damit ich mir vorstellen kann, es wäre anders. Wie naiv. „Aber …“ Er macht eine kurze Pause, und plötzlich spüre ich, wie er seine Arme sanft um mich legt und mich nah an sich zieht. Mein Herz schlägt wie verrückt, vor Aufregung, vor Verwunderung. Denn schließlich ist es _immer_ noch Aya, der Mensch, der sonst kaum ein Wort spricht, immer kühl und unnahbar scheint. Und eben dieser Mann hält mich gerade im Arm, streichelt sanft meinen Rücken und spricht beruhigend auf mich ein. „Aber du musst kein Takatori sein, wenn du es nicht willst. Du kannst weiterhin der Tsukiyono Omi sein, der du bisher warst, und nichts würde sich ändern. Nur … das musst du selbst entscheiden.“

„Ich … weiß nicht, ob ich das so einfach kann.“

„Nicht jetzt, Omi. Schlaf erst und beruhige dich. Niemand wird dir einen Vorwurf machen, egal, wie du dich entscheidest. Jeder Mensch muss seinen eigenen Weg gehen.“ Ich nicke vorsichtig. Dass Aya all das zu mir sagt, dass ich hier in seinem Arm liege, das alles scheint mir viel mehr wie ein Traum, wie ein Wunder, als dass es Realität sein könnte. Aber eben das ist es.

„OK …“ Mehr bekomme ich nicht heraus, als ich mich nun vorsichtig aus der Umarmung befreie. Er blickt mich an, nicht mehr so kalt wie vorher, und eigentlich hatte ich vor, nun wieder in mein Zimmer zurückzugehen und mir noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu gönnen. Aber ich schaffe es einfach nicht, meinen Blick von ihm abzuwenden.

„Was ist denn?“ Seine Stimme klingt so unglaublich sanft wie noch nie zuvor. „Überrasche ich dich? Hältst du mich wirklich für kalt und gefühllos?“

„Nein …“ Doch, aber es wäre wohl unpassend gewesen, das jetzt zu sagen. Und schließlich … hat er mich gerade ja nur allzu deutlich vom Gegenteil überzeugt.

Ich weiß nicht, warum ich nicht längst schon wieder in meinem Zimmer bin, warum ich nicht längst wieder in meinem Bett liege und schlafe. Ich verstehe nicht, warum ich es plötzlich so genieße, bei ihm zu sein, seine unmittelbare Nähe zu spüren.

Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, als er plötzlich weiterspricht, wieder so unglaublich sanft, so zärtlich in seiner Art.

„Wäre auch schade. Schließlich kann auch ich fühlen … und lieben …“

Ich bin verwirrt von meinen eigenen Gefühlen und erst recht verwirrt, als er sich mir plötzlich nähert, meinen Blick noch immer mit seinem gefangen hält, als er plötzlich wieder einen Arm um mich legt, mich an sich zieht und mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen haucht.

Ich hätte wohl verwundert sein sollen, aber im Moment kann ich nicht anders, als den Kuss kurz zu erwidern und Aya dann glücklich anzulächeln. Und fast scheint es mir, als hätte sich auch auf sein Gesicht ein kleines Lächeln geschlichen.

„Willst du heute Nacht hier schlafen?“ Er flüstert die Worte fast, und doch verstehe ich jedes einzelne davon genau, und ihre Bedeutung jagt mir einen kleinen Schauer über den Rücken.

Beinahe automatisch schon nicke ich, lasse mich von ihm sanft in die Kissen betten und zudecken.

Als er sich neben mich legt, kann ich nicht anders, als mich an ihn zu kuscheln, und ich bin wahnsinnig froh, als er es geschehen lässt, als er mich liebevoll umarmt und dann die Augen schließt.

So liege ich nun hier, dicht an Aya geschmiegt, und die Probleme, die ich noch vor einer halben Stunde hatte, scheinen mir nun plötzlich unendlich weit entfernt.

Jeder Mensch muss seinen eigenen Weg gehen, hat er gesagt.

Und ich glaube, ich habe meinen bereits gefunden.


End file.
